


The Early Life of Adhlea Lavellan

by fartnoise



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming of Age, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family Fluff, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartnoise/pseuds/fartnoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snapshots of a young Dalish elf's life before she became the Herald of Andraste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Life of Adhlea Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm doing lol. I really wanted to write about my Lavellan, and really wanted to explore Dalish things. So, here I am.

Adhlea's birth was not unusual. However, to her parents, it was the most fascinating event in their lives.

The babe was born wailing and red-faced, as many others were. There were difficulties at the start, as she was late, and the labour was unusually long. However, Clan Lavellan's healer was skilled, and soon enough, the little one was placed on her mother's chest, rooting for her first feed with as much insistence as a 5-minute-old could muster.

It was easy to see that she had inherited her grandmother and father's looks - very smooth, dark skin with a tuft of ruddy chestnut hair. 

The new parents looked down in wonder at the life they had created together. After years of trying, they finally had first child. They had carried on the legacy of the Dalish with their love. It was humbling and empowering all at once, and it took only moments for the usually unshakeable father to burst into tears. The babe's mother and Keeper had the good grace to hide their shared amusement and recalled the big warrior's words before the birth. 'I must look unshakeable so that our child feels secure,' indeed.

"Will you give the child a name, Shivana, or will you wait?" Keeper Deshanna's voice pulled the new parents out of their reverie.

"I..." The mother looked down at her babe, gently running a finger over the tiny forehead. The little one frowned, her chubby face wincing at the new sensation.

The sun started to rise over the vegetation of the Free Marches, bathing the front of the aravel in golden light.

"Adhlea," The white-haired elf murmured. "It seems to suit her."

With the name decided, both mother and child drifted off to sleep, as softly sung hymns to Mythal rang in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was embarrassingly mushy. But whatever.
> 
> Adhlea's name means 'Dawn'. [Inquisition motif plays meaningfully in the distance]
> 
> All Elven from FenxShiral's Project Elvhen.


End file.
